


dapit-hapon

by letterstojoshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstojoshua/pseuds/letterstojoshua
Summary: "dumating man ang araw na mapagtanto mong hindi ka para sa akin, ako'y patuloy pa ring maniniwala na hindi ako para sa iba."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	dapit-hapon

"kumusta ka?"

seungkwan hates it. he hates unsolicited how are yous, especially when it comes from the person that left him six years ago. kasi sa bawat kumustang natanggap niya noong maghiwalay sila, kailan man hindi naging totoo ang palagi niyang sagot na 'ayos lang.'

"ito, okay naman." pagod na siyang magsinungaling.

"i see…" wonwoo gave a tight-lipped smile, then turned his gaze outside the glass window of the café where they're in. ilang minuto ring puro pagsipsip sa kape ang maririnig sa kanila, hanggang sa magsalita ang katapat.

"ikaw? kumusta?" seungkwan, as much as he tries to hide it, still trembles at the thought that the love of his life isn't his anymore. kasi kahit pilit niyang kalimutan, hindi niya magawa. 

parang biglang nag-replay sa utak niya yung mga panahong unti-unting nagbago sa kanila ang lahat. kung paanong hindi na natatawa si wonwoo sa mga biro niya; kung paanong hindi na siya nito gustong kasabay kumain; kung paanong nag-iba na yung tingin sa mga mata nito; at kung paanong biglang hindi na ito masaya.

he tried to hug himself at the thought. napansin ata ni wonwoo kaya lumamlam ang mga mata nito.

"boo..." awa ang huling bagay na gustong matanggap ni seungkwan mula sa lalaking mahal.

"i'm fine. sorry, where was i? oh. ikaw kako, kumusta? kayo ni kuya shua?" the latter's name tasted bitter in his mouth. he is wonwoo's fiancé after all.

gustong matawa ni seungkwan sa naisip. after six years, it suddenly all made sense. na sa bawat pangungulila niya kay wonwoo noon, may ibang bisig itong pinupunan. saan ba siya nagkulang?

"we're good. shua's in the U.S. right now, pero susunod siya sa'kin next week. mag-start na rin kasi kami mag-plano para sa kasal." if a heart could break a million times, siguradong wala nang matitira kay seungkwan. 

ganon pala kasakit yun no? na makitang masaya na yung taong mahal mo. na habang ikaw, nagtatanong pa rin kung saan ka nagkulang, siya naman ay bumubuo na ng sariling buhay kasama yung taong mahal niya. siya sana yun, eh. siya dapat yon.

"won…"

"hmm?"

"noong naghiwalay tayo… ni isang beses ba, sumagi sa isip mong balikan ako?" 'naghiwalay' being the operative word. ever since the break up, seungkwan uses that word more than the actual reason na 'iniwan' siya, kapag tinatanong ng mga kaibigan. mas madali magpaliwanag eh. kasi it seemed like it was a mutual decision. hindi siya mukhang kawawa.

"oo. maraming beses." malumanay na sagot ng dating kasintahan.

"...pero kapag sinisimulan ko nang humakbang pabalik sayo, napapaatras ako. kasi naiisip ko bigla na hindi patas.

mali ko rin naman kasi kaya tayo nagkaganito. noong minahal kasi kita, tinatak ko sa isip ko na, mahal kita kasi napapasaya mo ako. nandiyan ka noong mga panahong kailangan ko ng karamay. that's why when i wasn't satisfied anymore, noong hindi na ko masaya, nagising na lang ako isang araw… hindi na pala kita mahal." 

gustong umiyak ni seungkwan. gusto niyang saktan si wonwoo dahil sa mga sinabi nito, pero nawalan siya ng lakas matapos lahat ng narinig. he didn't expect this level of honesty when he asked him to talk so he can have his closure.

"si kuya shua… does he make you happy? does he give you the satisfaction i wasn't able to give?" maliit na boses niyang tanong.

"si shua… he's… he's so much more. he's like, more than the standard i built for a relationship." wonwoo's voice broke and it got seungkwan a little bit surprised. he looked up to him and saw a sad smile on his face. tears started to brim on both of their eyes.

"three years after i left you, i still think about us, you know. i still think about you. the things that i could've done differently. things i could've done to save what's left of us. 

pero di ko na rin kasi kaya, eh. the motivation, the love, it wasn't there anymore. kaya patawarin mo ako, boo. for i failed my promise of understanding and loving you forever. patawarin mo ako kasi i didn't find enough reason to stay."

tuloy-tuloy na umagos ang luha sa mga mata ni seungkwan matapos magsalita ang lalaking kaniya pa ring mahal. tahimik na siya ngayong humihikbi kaya tumabi na sa kaniya si wonwoo at niyakap siya ng mahigpit.

"you are so much more than what i made you feel, seungkwan. araw-araw kong hihingin ang kapatawaran mo sa mga bagay na nagawa ko.

mahal kita. palagi."

he was hopeful. na baka kahit kaunti, mayroon pa. na sa ilalim ng sinabi ni wonwoo na "mahal kita," nakapaloob ang kakaunti pang pag-asa na pwede pa silang bumalik sa dati. pero sino nga ba ang niloko niya?

pinunasan ni seungkwan ang mga luha, at inayos ang sarili. 

with one last hug and one last kiss on wonwoo's forehead, he whispered, "ako rin. mahal kita. palagi."

**Author's Note:**

> huhuhu this sounds so rushed kasi ngayong lunch ko lang sa work ginawa :(( at patapos na siya huhu gusto ko lang talaga ipost. 
> 
> and also, bakit di ako makapagsulat ng wonboo fluff :(( 
> 
> anyway,,, salamat sa pagbabasa!!! mahal ko kayo. palagi!!!


End file.
